


Не уходи

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Эта Олимпиада перевернула их жизни с ног на голову. Женя уезжает в Канаду, Алина остается в России. Но можно ли любить на расстоянии?





	Не уходи

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи текста никаким образом не относятся к реальным людям. Все ниже написанное - это только фантазия автора. 
> 
> Я начала писать фанфик до того, как узнала все новости, поэтому это АУ. Боян не у Орсера, Этери не скандалила с Женей на Первом Канале, Женя не хотела, чтобы Алина оставалась в юниорах. Но Алине уже подарили Масару, потому что я так хочу. 
> 
> Если вам понравилось (или не понравилось), оставьте, пожалуйста, отзыв, мне будет очень приятно ❤️ И еще у меня есть тви, где я горю по фк и медвегитовой: https://twitter.com/oh_wattafuck

Женя толкнула стеклянные двери, ведущие на каток Крикет Клаба, и глубоко вздохнула, крепче сжимая ручки спортивной сумки. Мама хотела сопроводить ее на первую тренировку, но Женя отказалась — она должна со всем справляться сама, это было ее главное и самое трудновыполнимые правило.

На катке уже занимались. Женя заметила вдалеке тоненькую фигурку Элизабет и низкую — Стефана. Они скользили по льду, тренируя шаги и улучшая скольжение. Женя невольно залюбовалась их слаженными движения и тяжело сглотнула. Когда-то она точно так же тренировалась с Алиной

Нет, не смей думать о ней, сказала себе Женя и мотнула головой, чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

— Евгения! — услышала она приятный голос, который обратился к ней на английском. — Рад тебя видеть!

Женя недавно в одном телефонном разговоре попросила говорить ей «ты» и была очень рада, что Брайан исполнил ее просьбу. (1)

— Мистер Орсер, — улыбнулась она Брайану и пожала его приятную на ощупь руку. — Я тоже рада вас видеть.

Брайан, слегка покрасневший от тренировки, смотрел на нее серьезно, но в глазах его светились смешливые искорки. Женя невольно покраснела и подумала, что он очень сильно отличается от Этери Георгиевны. Лёгкая тоска царапнула по ребрам, но Женя не обратила на это внимания. Она вообще убедила себя, что лучше просто не обращать внимания. На прессу, на сообщения в соцсетях, на слова известных личностей, поддержку друзей. Она устала. Устала от всего. Олимпиада забрала у нее слишком много сил, и даже в середине июня Женя не чувствовала себя достаточно сильной и свежей для работы к следующему сезону.

— Здесь ты будешь тренироваться, пока только вместе с Элизабет и Стефаном. Но скоро приедут Габриэла и Юдзуру.

Женя кивнула и приветливо помахала им. Элизабет смутилась, а Стефан помахал ей в ответ. Милый мальчик, подумала Женя.

— Можешь переодеться в раздевалке и попробовать лёд. Не нужно сегодня прыгать, просто поскользи и, если хочешь, сделай несколько вращений. Я и так знаю, на что ты способна, — Брайан легко хлопнул ее по плечу и переключился на Элизабет, которая отрабатывала дорожку шагов.

Женя глубоко вздохнула и невольно дотронулась до плеча, к которому прикасался Брайан.

Что ж, она выбрала это сама. Теперь ее ждёт совершенно новая жизнь.

.

.

.

Женя не знала почему, но решение сменить тренера пришло к ней после Чемпионата Мира. После Олимпиады она чувствовала себя полностью опустошенной. Она, конечно, улыбалась на камеру, говорила, что у нее есть мотивация, что она хочет продолжить карьеру, что она не в обиде на Алину, что они хорошие подруги. Но правда заключалась в том, что Женя врала. Она не хотела больше кататься, она отчаялась. Она хорошо относилась к Алине, она любила ее, но видеть ее каждый день, понимать, что эта девушка забрала _ее_ золотую медаль, было тяжело.

Нет, она не злилась на Алину. В конце концов, та просто делала свою работу, и не ее вина, что судьи поставили кого-то выше. Алина была прекрасна, и после окончания соревнований Женя поздравляла ее искренне, от всей души. Загитова жалась к ней, как ребенок жмется к матери, потому что не знала, что делать с враз свалившейся на нее славой.

Женя бы знала, она бы сумела справиться со славой, которая сопровождает каждую олимпийскую чемпионку. Да вот славы не было.

Она не считала, сколько раз пересматривала свой прокат произвольной программы. Искала недочеты, мелочи, избеги она которых, могла бы выиграть. И чем дальше, тем яснее понимала — не могла бы. Один лутц, да и тот с неправильным ребром, нога, которая отзывалась болью после каждого прыжка, совершенно измученная душа.

Женя понимала, что привыкла к победам, когда обладательница второго места остается далеко позади, а она сама купается в лучах заслуженной славы. И тем больнее ей было осознать, что она _хочет_ , но _не может_ конкурировать с подрастающей Алиной. Финал Гран При, Чемпионат России, затем Европы… Женя смотрела на счастливую Алину, на шее которой висела такая желанная золотая медаль, и в душе ее разгоралась обида. Нет, Алину она не винила, обнимала искренне, была рада за нее. Было обидно — сама-то соревноваться она не могла.

Женя и сама не знала, когда ее захлестнула истерика. После Чемпионата Европы она замкнулась в себе, все силы бросила на тренировки, забыв обо всем остальном.

 _И вторая. Только вторая. Серебро. Не золото.  
_  
После награждения она разрыдалась, не смогла сдержать слез. Она плакала на плече у Этери Георгиевны, и ей было все равно, что та подумает о ней. Тогда для нее существовало только ее горе: не смогла, не вырвала медаль, не исполнила мечту, не золото, только серебро. Во время Олимпиады внутри нее надломилось что-то важное, что-то существенное.

А потом были интервью, шоу, поток яда из соцсетей, Чемпионат Мира, на который она не смогла поехать, плачущая от горечи поражения Алина, многочисленные шоу и… решение сменить тренера.

Женя вынашивала в себе эту идею долго, несколько месяцев. Она любила Этери Георгиевну, которая фактически вырастила ее, уважала ее как человека и тренера, но… Всегда есть это «но». Женя не могла больше работать в таком темпе. То, что может делать тринадцатилетняя, не сможет повторить восемнадцатилетняя. Эти квады, бесконечные каскады с риттбергерами сильно давили на нее. Нога болела, ей с трудом давалась вторая часть программы, Женя видела, как Саша Трусова катает программу с двумя квадами, и не выдерживала.

Она надеялась, что вереница шоу поможет ей взбодриться и вернуться к работе с новыми силами. Рядом были Вакаба, Алина, Миша Ге и другие ее друзья и подруги, но Женя не чувствовала себя лучше, ни насколько.

Она ясно запомнила, как неприятно поразил ее тот факт, что теперь она катает не последняя, а перед Алиной и другими олимпийскими чемпионами. Женя привыкла — она первая на соревнованиях и последняя в шоу.

Тогда она впервые связалась с Брайаном Орсером. Спросила телефон у Хави на одной из репетиций. Тот удивился, однако номер все-таки дал.

Женя колебалась очень долго. Она то вводила цифры и почти нажимала на кнопку, то стирала все и откидывала телефон подальше. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, пальцы подрагивали. Женя чувствовала себя так, будто предает Этери Георгиевну, с которой они были вместе долгих одиннадцать лет. Но по-другому она не могла. И тогда она решилась.

— Да, здравствуйте? — приятным тоном отозвался Брайан, и Женя обмерла. Она не знала, что сказать, все заготовленные слова вдруг вылетели из головы, а язык не желал поддаваться.

— Э-э-э, — выдавила она и густо покраснела. — Здравствуйте, мистер Орсер, это Евгения Медведева, — проговорила Женя, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

— Евгения? — Брайан порядочно удивился, но не утратил обычной добродушности. — Чем могу вам помочь?

Женя глубоко вздохнула и, чтобы не растерять решимость, скороговоркой выпалила:

— Понимаете, я хотела бы узнать, могу ли я хотя бы задуматься о переходе в вашу группу, и на каких условиях.

В трубке повисло молчание.

— Это… очень неожиданно, — наконец сказал Брайан. — Вы точно уверены в своем решении? Я с радостью приму в свою группу такую замечательную фигуристку, как вы, Евгения, но поймите, в Канаде все совершенно не так, как в России. Вам не придется рассчитывать на материальную поддержку, вы будете далеко от дома и друзей, не факт, что ваша родная федерация легко отпустит вас. Вы должны учесть эти моменты, Евгения.

— Я… Я все понимаю, — пробормотала Женя. Телефон едва не выскользнул из потной ладони. — Я не говорю, что на сто процентов буду уходить от Этери Георгиевны. Просто… я хочу развития, а вы как тренер привлекаете меня больше всего.

— Я польщен, Евгения, — серьезно ответил Брайан. — Но прошу вас, подумайте хорошенько. Такие решения не принимаются с наскока. Обсудите это с родителями, поговорите с мисс Тутберидзе и только тогда решайте окончательно. А если вы все-таки не передумаете, звоните мне, и мы обсудим детали.

— Конечно, хорошо, спасибо вам большое, — сказала Женя, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы облегчения. — Спасибо еще раз.

Они попрощались.

Женя стерла слезы с лица, стараясь не размазать косметику, и упала на кровать. Этот разговор полностью опустошил ее, и теперь она могла только лежать и смотреть в потолок, не думая ни о чем.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и внутрь вошла раскрасневшаяся от тренировки Алина. Увидев Женю, безвольно лежащую на кровати, она мигом встревожилась и присела рядом.

— Женя, все в порядке?

Женя выдавила из себя улыбку, не желая расстраивать подругу, и произнесла:

— Да, просто устала. Полежишь рядом со мной?

Алина, казалось, покраснела еще больше, но молча кивнула и устроилась рядом. От тепла ее тела стало так уютно, что Женя, обняв подругу за плечи, уткнулась носом ей в шею. Сейчас ей как никогда требовалась поддержка; и пускай Алина ничего не знает, одно ее присутствие успокаивало Женю и дарило облегчение.

— Ну что ты, — смутилась Алина. — Я ведь потная и вся пахну…

— Ничего страшного, — сонно пробормотала Женя, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Мне нравится.

От Алины шло тепло, ее ладонь гладила ее по голове, а сердце мерно билось в груди. Сейчас Женя не чувствовала, что эта девушка, лежащая рядом, ее соперница. Сейчас ее это не волновало.

В тот день они уснули вместе, и Алина не знала, что эта ночь — начало конца.

.

.

.

— Габи, не отставай! — крикнула Женя, забегая в комнату и плюхаясь на кровать. — Иначе мы начнем без тебя? Да, Юзу? — она кокетливо стрельнула глазами на друга, который замер на краешке кровати, глядя в телефон.

Юдзуру только закатил глаза и не ответил, не отрываясь от экрана. Женя вздохнула. Ее друг очень сильно скучал по Хави и буквально не выпускал телефон из рук, когда удавалось урвать время на отдых.

— Я здесь, можешь включать, — пропела Габи, заходя в комнату и ставя на стол большую тарелку с фруктами.

Женя нажатием клавиши запустила фильм. Габи опустилась в кресло неподалеку и начала внимательно следить за происходящим на экране. Юдзуру сосредоточенно что-то печатал, даже не взглянув на ноутбук.

Женя грызла яблоко, смотрела фильм и чувствовала себя по-настоящему отдохнувшей и умиротворенной. На дворе стоял жаркий август, до начала сезона оставалось всего ничего, и она наконец обрела душевное равновесие. Нога почти не болела, и Женя без остатка погрузилась в тренировки.

Она любила лед как инструмент, через который могла самовыражаться. Когда лезвие конька касалось гладкой поверхности, весь мир переставал для нее существовать, и оставалось только катание: вот здесь флип-тулуп с руками, вот здесь заклон, а здесь по-новому поставленная и потому непривычная дорожка шагов. Тут повернуть голову, тут чуть-чуть податься вперед, чтобы заставить зрителя поверить, раствориться в ее истории.

Вначале в Крикет Клабе она чувствовала себя непривычно. Вместо грубоватых замечаний Этери Георгиевны она слышала всегда вежливого Брайана. Иногда ее это бесило. Почему он так спокоен! Она только что провалила весь прогон, не прыгнула чисто почти ничего, а он только хладнокровно разбирает ее ошибки и не повышает голоса! Женю это раздражало до скрежета зубов, но она только кивала и снова бросалась в бой — штурмовать каскад, оттачивать скольжение и преодолевать себя.

Когда она переезжала в Канаду, какая-то ее часть надеялась, что она будет тренироваться на одном катке с Юдзуру, которым она искренне восхищалась и хотела быть похожей на него. Однако все оказалось гораздо прозаичнее: их расписания не совпадали, и когда она уходила в зал, чтобы заняться растяжкой или танцами, Юдзуру только выходил на лед.

И еще Женя скучала. Скучала по родителям, скучала по друзьям, по Москве, по Этери Георгиевне, Данилу Марковичу, Сергею Викторовичу, по… Алине.

Она не общалась с Алиной с самого шоу в Корее, на котором все решилось. То, что произошло за закрытыми дверями, не поддавалось никакому объяснению. Женя не хотела писать Алине, та не пыталась связаться с ней. Они не общались уже несколько месяцев, но Женя скучала, сильно скучала. Она читала статьи об Алине, даже те, где ее, Женю, откровенно поливали грязью и рассуждали, сколько ей осталось в любительском спорте.

Женя скучала по России и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Иногда она думала: а правильно ли она поступила, сменив тренера и уехав с родины? Ведь никто никогда не понимал ее так, как Этери Георгиевна. Но потом вспоминала ту атмосферу жесткой конкуренции, которая царила в «Хрустальном», и успокаивалась.

Телефон коротко пиликнул, и Женя вынырнула из своих мыслей. Она разблокировала экран и пораженно уставилась на пришедшее сообщение.

«Привет», — писала ей… Алина.

Женя моргнула, думая, что ей это кажется. За эти несколько месяцев Алина ни разу не написала ей, она — тоже. И теперь, спустя столько времени, ей приходит это сообщение.

Женя вспомнила их последний разговор, то, что случилось, и густо покраснела.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Юдзуру, оторвавшись от телефона. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, да, Юзу, все в порядке, — пробормотала Женя, чувствуя, что на нее теперь смотрит и Габи. — Не обращайте внимания.

Друзья переглянулись, но все-таки вернулись к своим делам: Юдзуру — к телефону, а Габи — к фильму.

А Женя горела. Казалось, ей никогда не было так жарко и одновременно холодно. Ладони дрожали. Заново разблокировав экран, она закусила губу и открыла мессенджер.

«Привет», — написала она и, поколебавшись, отправила.

Ответ пришел практически сразу.

_Алина 19:58  
Я знаю, что долго не писала… Прости меня, пожалуйста, Женя. Я очень скучаю. _

Женя вздохнула и, пытаясь не показывать, что волнуется, набрала ответ:

_Женя 20:01  
Я тоже скучаю, и я не злюсь на тебя._

И она нажала «отправить», не давая себе передумать.

Она и правда не злилась на Алину. Женя прикусила губу, вертя в руке огрызок яблока. Вспоминать то, что произошло между ними в Корее, было одновременно и больно, и до одури приятно.

Тогда Алина ее поцеловала. Прижалась на мгновение к сухим губам, и Женя замерла. Вначале от удивления, а после от осознания того, что ей нравится ощущать липкие от блеска губы на своих губах.

Тогда ее не смущало, что Алине и шестнадцать-то исполнится только через месяц, что она не привыкла воспринимать ее как девушку, что вообще-то она только что сообщила, что уходит от Этери Георгиевны. Тогда для нее существовали только эти мягкие губы и тонкие пальцы, впивавшиеся в локоть.

Когда Алина отстранилась, Женя увидела, что та плачет. Слезы текли по ее щекам, оставляя черные дорожки туши. Женя не знала, что делать. С одной стороны, ей хотелось утешить Алину, пообещать, что все будет хорошо; а с другой… она сама не верила в то, что хотела сказать.

Поэтому она просто молча смотрела на плачущую подругу — подругу? — и не предпринимала ничего.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, Женя, — прошептала Алина и положила ладонь ей на колено. — Не уходи.

— Я… я не могу, — хрипло ответила Женя. — Я вынуждена. Прости, Алина, прости.

И она вышла из раздевалки. Больше они с Алиной не общались.

Женя не знала, как ей теперь следует относиться к Алине. Когда она вспоминала о поцелуе, ее щеки горели. Да, Алина была очень красивой девушкой, которая притягивала к себе взгляд, но Женя никогда не смотрела на нее _так_. Или смотрела?

Пришло новое сообщение, вырвав ее из своих мыслей.

_Алина 20:03  
Не пропадай, пожалуйста, больше.  
Как у тебя дела в Канаде?_

Женя улыбнулась и принялась строчить ответ. Как же она все-таки скучала.

.

.

.

С того вечера прошел месяц. Женя работала усерднее, чем когда-либо. Первое соревнование в сезоне неумолимо приближалось, и она не могла позволить себе ударить в грязь лицом. Это была первая ее Осенняя Классика, на которой начинали сезон все ученики Брайана.

У нее дрожали колени, пока она разминалась около бортика. Женя не помнила, когда в последний раз испытывала такое волнение перед соревнованиями. Габи, вставив в уши наушники, разогревалась неподалеку, подергивая головой в такт музыке. Она чем-то напомнила Жене Алину, которая тоже уходила в себя перед стартами.

Женя выступала первой. Вчера ей на телефон пришло сообщение, в котором Алина желала ей удачи и говорила, что верит в нее. Вспомнив об этом, Женя тепло улыбнулась и, отдав чехлы Брайану, выехала на лёд.

Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами, когда диктор назвал ее имя. «Евгения Медведева!» — и бурная реакция зала. Женя улыбнулась, помахав зрителям. Как же ей этого не хватало. Ее до сих пор любили, ее выступлениям до сих пор радовались. И это окрыляло.

Она прекрасно провела разминку, несколько раз прыгнув весь свой контент: каскад из двух риттбергеров давался тяжеловато, но это было дело времени — Женя была уверена, что к концу сезона будет исполнять его чисто и уверенно.

Подъехав к бортику, она ещё раз выслушала наставления Брайана, а затем, глубоко вздохнув и прошептав свои обычные слова, закрыла глаза.

Она была готова.

.

.

.

Осеннюю классику Женя, конечно же, выиграла. Не с самым лучшим результатом, но и не с самым плохим. Брайан дружески похлопал ее по плечу и сказал, что гордится ею. Женя стояла на верхней ступени пьедестала и вспоминала это восхитительное чувство, когда на шее висит не серебряная, а золотая медаль, пусть и не самая престижная. Но ощущение того, что ты первая, что ты лучше всех на данном катке, опьяняло.

— Поздравляю! — крикнула ей Габи и крепко обняла. Женя обняла ее в ответ и внезапно вспомнила, как после Олимпиады ее обнимала Алина. Она тут же выпуталась из объятий Габи, натянуто улыбнувшись. — Что, Женя, постой! Что случилось?

Но Женя ее уже не слышала. Она зашла в женскую раздевалку и, присев на лавочку, достала телефон.

_Алина 14:56  
Ты была великолепна, Женя! Поздравляю с золотом!_

Женя улыбнулась и смахнула показавшиеся в уголках глаз слезы. Она думала, что привыкла к Брайану, привыкла к Габи и Юзу, привыкла к Крикет Клабу, привыкла к отсутствию Алины рядом, но оказалось, что все совсем не так. В груди болело.

Глубоко вздохнув, Женя быстро начала печатать.

_Женя 15:03  
Спасибо большое. Я очень ценю твою поддержку. Не хочешь в скайп?_

И отправила, пока не успела передумать. Сообщение отображалось как прочитанное, но Алина не спешила отвечать. Сердце колотилось в груди, а ладони вспотели. Женя поудобнее перехватила телефон, боясь, что он выпадет.

Наконец, Алина ответила.

_Алина 15:07  
У меня уже 22… Но ладно_

_Женя 15:07  
Я позвоню тебе через десять минут. Подожди немного, пожалуйста_

Женя переодевалась, как угорелая, путаясь в застежках и не боясь помять дорогое платье. Сейчас ее мысли занимала только Алина, которая наверняка лежала в кровати, глядя на экран телефона и ожидая ее звонка.

— Я пошла. Пока! — Женя чмокнула ошеломленную Габи в щеку и, не теряя ни минуты, побежала к выходу с катка. Габи и Юзу окликнули ее почти синхронно, но она не остановилась. Неподалеку располагался парк, и Женя устроилась на лавочке, затерянной в кустах. Она открыла приложение скайпа, надеясь, что мобильного интернета хватит для нормального общения.

Номер она набирала трясущимися пальцами, то и дело промахиваясь. Секунды в ожидании ответа показались ей часами. Наконец, Алина ответила, и Женя облегченно выдохнула. Почему-то ей казалось, что Алина не возьмет трубку, проигнорирует ее.

— Привет, — немного смущенно улыбнулась она и принялась рассматривать Алину.

С их последней встречи она немного похудела, ее лицо вытянулось и словно осунулось. Под глазами залегли мешки, не скрытые слоем тонального крема. Алина выглядела очень утомленной, и Жене стало немного стыдно, что она не дает ей спать, занимая время.

Но тут Алина очаровательно улыбнулась, и все смущение мигом улетучилось.

— Привет, — ответила она. — Рада тебя слышать. Как у тебя дела?

— У меня все хорошо. Немного волновалась перед первым стартом в сезоне, сама понимаешь, но теперь все отлично. Буду готовиться к Гран При.

Они немного помолчали. Молчание было неуютным — таким, какое бывает между двумя друзьями, которые скучали друг по другу и, внезапно встретившись, не знают, о чем поговорить.

— Как Открытые Прокаты? Я слышала, ты выступила блестяще, — хрипловато проговорила Женя. Она лукавила: она не просто слышала, что Алина отлично выступила, она несколько раз пересматривала фанкамы ее выступления, подмечая, что Загитовой поразительно идет «Призрак Оперы».

Алина зарумянилась и отвела взгляд.

— Ну не то чтобы блестяще… Но неплохо. Этери Георгиевна… — Она внезапно замялась и испуганно подняла взгляд. Женя тут же улыбнулась, но улыбка получилась кривоватой и неискренней.

— Все в порядке. Рассказывай дальше.

Алина, запинаясь, продолжила рассказ, но Женя ее не слушала. Она смотрела на то, как растрепались ее волосы, на то, как осыпалась тушь, и понимала, что ей не хватает Алины. Когда та была рядом, Женя воспринимала ее присутствие как должное. Она могла легко пренебречь их общением ради Вакабы или Юдзуру, зная, что Алина от нее никуда не денется, что она всегда будет рядом.

Оказалось, что не всегда.

И теперь Женя скучала, очень сильно скучала. Она смотрела на уставшее лицо своей малявки и думала о том, что не ценила их дружбу, за что теперь вынуждена расплачиваться.

— Алина… — выдавила она. Загитова тут же замолчала, встревоженно глядя на Женю, словно ожидая чего-то плохого. Женя, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, продолжила: — Я много думала о том, что произошло в Корее. И я… я виновата перед тобой. Я не должна была игнорировать тебя. Мне очень жаль.

— Я… я не злюсь на тебя, Женя, — начала Алина, но Женя покачала головой, не давая ей закончить.

— Нет, не нужно. Я знаю, что виновата. Я… мне ведь понравилось, что ты меня поцеловала, понимаешь? Я испугалась тогда, потому что никогда раньше не чувствовала такого… к девушке. И поэтому сбежала из раздевалки. — Женя перевела дыхание и наконец-то посмотрела на экран. Алина выглядела очень серьезно, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Ты сможешь простить меня?

Алина смотрела пронзительно и так понимающе, что Женя не выдержала — закусила губу и поерзала на скамейке.

— Конечно, Женя. Я давно простила. Я не могу злиться на тебя, даже если пытаюсь.

— Спасибо, — одними губами прошептала Женя и улыбнулась, надеясь, что в ее глазах не блестят слезы. — Спасибо.

.

.

.

Этот разговор не изменил ничего глобально, но Женя чувствовала, что ей стало будто бы легче. Алина прочно вошла в ее жизнь. Написать ночью, пожелав удачной тренировки, отправить селфи из раздевалки, позвонить в скайп вечером, пожелать спокойной ночи, подъехав к бортику во время тренировки.

Женя работала, оттачивала программы и прыжки. Нарабатывала дорожки и вращения. Делала специальные упражнения для больной ноги. И волновалась.

Почему-то в этом году она очень сильно волновалась перед соревнованиями. Брайан был очень добр и внимателен к ней, но она все равно до сих пор не чувствовала себя в своей тарелке, ей не хватало Этери Георгиевны, одногруппниц, хореографа и других.

Этапы Гран При она выиграла. Победы дались ей тяжелее, чем в прошлых сезонах, но она лидировала вполне уверенно, обходя соперниц с отрывами. Она выиграла в Канаде и в Японии, Алина взяла золото в России и во Франции. Они шли на равных. Даже их баллы особо не отличались.

Напряжение возрастало. Их сравнивали все, кому не лень. Особенно усердствовали российские СМИ, которые пытались подогреть интерес к фигурному катанию таким путем.

Женя не знала, что делать. От нервного напряжения хотелось лезть на стену. Нет, она привыкла к всеобщему вниманию к своей персоне, но это давило. Все чего-то от нее ждали: кто-то — невероятного успеха и подтверждения тому, что Брайан Орсер — лучший тренер современности, кто-то — такого же невероятного провала.

Женя тренировалась: нарабатывала новый для себя риттбергер-риттбергер, накатывала дорожку шагов и часами слушала музыку, стараясь понять, как именно нужно презентовать программы, чтобы все ахнули и замерли в восхищении. 

Она любила внимание, но сейчас оно почему-то тяготило.

Женя разминалась перед выходом на лед и думала о Алине. О том, тяжело ли ей переносить пристальное внимание к своей жизни, волнуется ли она перед предстоящим Финалом Гран При, и как успешно проходят ее тренировки.

Она тяжело вздохнула и, присев на скамейку, начала зашнуровывать ботинки коньков. Погрузившись в мысли об Алине и приближающемся Финале, она не заметила, как рядом с ней сел Брайан.

Распрямившись, Женя охнула от удивления.

— Мистер Орсер! — воскликнула она. — А я вас не заметила.

Брайан по-доброму улыбнулся и повертел в руках бутылку воды.

— Как ты? — мягко спросил он, продолжая улыбаться краем губ. — Волнуешься? Ты стала кататься более нервно, чем обычно.

Женя пожала плечами. Говорить о том, что она вот-вот готова поддаться панике, не хотелось. Она неловко улыбнулась в ответ и проговорила:

— Да, немного волнуюсь… Все-таки Финал — важное соревнование.

Однако Брайан не удовлетворился таким ответом. Он вздохнул и продолжил:

— Но в твоей жизни уже было два Финала Гран При, которые ты, между прочим, выиграла. Чем же этот отличается от них?

Женя сглотнула и отвела взгляд. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, и она прикусила губу, собираясь с мыслями. Женя привыкла доверять тренеру и не могла не поделиться с Брайаном своими чувствами.

— Понимаете, я… Я боюсь вас подвести. Все ждут, что я выйду и выдам что-то крутое, что обязательно возьму золото. А если… а если нет? Тогда все решат, что мой переход был зря, начнут задевать и меня, и вас. И я… я не хочу этого. Поэтому и волнуюсь.

Брайан молчал. Закончив, Женя решилась поднять на него взгляд. Брайан улыбался как-то по-отечески добро.

— Знаешь, Женя, когда ты впервые позвонила мне, я подумал, что ты передумаешь и останешься у своего тренера. Поэтому и попросил тебя хорошенько подумать. Но потом, когда понял, что ты настроена решительно… Я обрадовался. Я был счастлив, что у меня будет заниматься такая талантливая и трудолюбивая девушка. И, глядя на то, как ты тренируешься, я точно могу сказать: ты не подведешь меня, Женя. Просто выйди на лед и покажи, что ты можешь. Этого будет достаточно.

Женя кивнула, чувствуя, как в горле запершило. Брайан говорил не стандартными фразами, он действительно верил в нее и в ее успех. Женя кашлянула и наконец-то посмотрела ему в глаза.

— С-спасибо большое, мистер Орсер. Я буду стараться.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, Евгения. Не то мне придется позвонить вашей маме. — Брайан шутливо пригрозил ей пальцем, и Женя облегченно рассмеялась, чувствуя, что дышать становится легче. — А теперь — вперед. Ты уже пять минут должна быть на льду, Трейси ждет.

— Бегу-бегу! — воскликнула Женя и действительно выехала на лед, направляясь к ждущей ее Трейси.

.

.

.

Разговор с тренером здорово помог Жене, и остаток времени до Финала она спокойно тренировалась, каждый день болтая с Алиной и гуляя с Габи по вечерам.

— Представляешь, завтра мы будем хотя бы в одной стране, — рассмеялась Женя, складывая в чемодан тренировочную форму. — Я так соскучилась. Даже не верится, что завтра увижу тебя вживую.

— Мне тоже, — улыбнулась Алина с экрана ноутбука. — Мне кажется, Масару тоже была бы рада видеть тебя, Жень.

Алина все время говорила о своей собаке. Но Жене это нравилось. Ей было все равно, что рассказывает Алина, — лишь бы слышать ее голос.

— Ну вот как приеду в Москву летом, тогда и встретимся с Масару, пусть погуляют с Джерри, — предложила Женя, пытаясь из горы косметики выбрать то, что ей может понадобиться в Ванкувере. — Кстати, как тебе Ванкувер? Ты уже гуляла?

Алина с командой прилетела в Канаду неделю назад, чтобы акклиматизироваться и попробовать лед.

— Да, вчера с Этери Георгиевной и девчонками смотрели достопримечательности. Ты знала, что Финал пройдет на том же катке, что и Олимпиада в 2010?

— Ага, — кивнула Женя, размышляя над тем, какую подводку взять с собой. Нравились ей одинаково обе, но нужно было выбраться какую-нибудь одну… Внезапно Женя поняла, что в комнате повисла не очень уютная тишина и отвлеклась, подходя к ноуту и садясь прямо перед ним.

Алина смотрела на нее грустно и как-то потерянно.

— Что случилось? — нахмурилась Женя, тут же забыв и о подводке, и о Финале. Сейчас ее волновала только вмиг погрустневшая Алина. — Давай, выкладывай.

— Жень… — Алина замялась, будто подбирая слова. — Жень, ты ни разу не разговаривала с Этери Георгиевной после своего ухода?

— Нет, — ответила Женя. Сердце упало, и она замерла в ожидании продолжения. — А что?

— Понимаешь, Жень, — мялась Алина. — Мне нельзя с тобой общаться на публике. Этери Георгиевна хочет, чтобы я вела себя с тобой как с соперницей.

Женя вздохнула. Этого и следовало ожидать. Менее неприятно от этого не было, но Тутберидзе можно было понять. Женя на нее не обижалась, а вот Этери Георгиевна имела полное право на нее злиться и не хотеть, чтобы ее лучшая ученица общалась с той, которая от нее ушла.

— Я-то понимаю, — ответила она специально равнодушным тоном, не желая показывать, как ее задели эти слова. — Что делать-то будем?

— Не знаю, — Алина развела руками. Она выглядела такой виноватой, будто сама не хотела общаться. — Я думала, ты придумаешь.

Женя преувеличенно театрально закатила глаза.

— Что бы ты без меня делала, малявка, — состроила она серьезное выражение лица. — В номере моем будем зависать после того, как Этери спать ляжет. Думаешь, так легко сможешь от меня избавиться?

— Нет, конечно, — засмеялась Загитова. — Как я могла так подумать!

Женя устало улыбнулась. Смех Алины теплом отдавался в груди, и она чувствовала нежность к этой девочке.

— Ладно, пора спать, — заключила Женя, взглянув на часы. — Мне завтра рано вставать и ехать в аэропорт, а тебе — на тренировку. Спокойной ночи, Алина.

— Спокойной ночи, Жень.

.

.

.

К гостинице, которая располагалась неподалеку от катка, они подъехали уже к ночи. Женя устала. Сбросив маме смс о том, что доехала, она подхватила сумку и вылезла из автобуса. Прохладный ветерок немного остудил разгоряченное лицо, и она с наслаждением вдохнула холодный воздух.

Ей нравился холод. Наверное, как и любой фигуристке.

— Я устал, — выдохнул Юдзуру, вылезая следом, и Женя улыбнулась. У Юзу растрепались волосы, и он выглядел до ужаса забавно. Он стоял, сонно щурясь от ветра и потягиваясь. В Ванкувер вместе с ней прилетели только Юзу, Брайан и Трейси. Остальные члены Крикет Клаба в Финал не прошли.

— Юзу, забери коньки, — сказала Трейси и передала ему сумку.

— Ну все, — выдохнул Брайан. — Теперь заселяемся — и отдыхать. Не задерживайтесь, пожалуйста, тренировка начинается завтра в восемь у тебя, Женя, и у тебя в десять, Юзу.

Женя серьезно кивнула, но все ее мысли были заняты тем, что сегодня, уже сегодня она сможет увидеть Алину. Ну и как тут немного не задержаться?

Заселившись, она пожелала всем спокойной ночи и поднялась в свой номер.

_Женя 20:37  
В каком номере ты живешь?_

Ответ пришел почти сразу.

_Алина 20:38  
В 403. Но давай я лучше сама к тебе приду. Ты в каком?_

Скинув Алине номер комнаты, Женя со вздохом плюхнулась на большую и мягкую постель. Все-таки спонсоры не жалели денег на гостиницы, и это ей определенно нравилось. Женя глубоко дышала, предвкушая, как обнимет Алину и наконец-то поговорит с ней вживую. Эти мысли так увлекли ее, что она даже не заметила, как задремала.

Ей разбудил стук в дверь. Подскочив, Женя сонно моргнула и только потом поняла, откуда идет звук.

Подбежав к двери, она быстро распахнула ее и тут же крепко-крепко обняла удивленную Алину.

— Привет, — задушенно прохрипела Алина, неловко обняв ее в ответ.

Но Женю это не волновало. Она ощущала тепло, исходящее от тела подруги, вдыхала запах ее волос и чувствовала, как лихорадочно колотится сердце, будто она только что откатала произвольную программу.

— Привет, — прошептала Женя и, отстранившись, оглядела Алину. — А ты подросла. И перестала быть малявкой.

— Женя! — воскликнула Алина, и ее щечки порозовели. — Можно я войду?

— Конечно! — Женя едва удержалась от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу. Сама пригласила в гости и держит на пороге! — Как у тебя дела, как тренировки?

— Нормально, — ответила Алина, устраиваясь на кровати и разуваясь. — Здесь классный лед, даже лучше, чем у нас… — она запнулась, — у меня в «Хрустальном».

Женя вздохнула от этой оговорки, но решила не обращать внимания. Все внутри нее замирало, когда она смотрела на Алину. В последний раз они виделись в мае после того злополучного шоу в Корее, после которого Женя ушла от Этери и стала избегать Алину. Она до сих пор жалела об этом. Потому что сейчас больше всего на свете ей хотелось одного — повторить то, что случилось тогда в раздевалке. Хотелось почувствовать мягкие губы Алины на своих, запустить пальцы в ее роскошные волосы, ловить сбившееся дыхание и слушать, как ускоряет свой бег сердце.

Но она держалась. Нельзя. Нельзя после всего случившегося.

— Ясно. Завтра тоже попробую. — Женя легла рядом с Алиной, но на расстоянии — она не хотела ставить девушку в неловкое положение. — Не волнуешься перед Финалом?

Алина покачала головой. Затем пожала плечами. Тяжело вздохнула.

— Да… Нет… Не знаю, — выдавила она. — Не знаю, Жень. С одной стороны мне хочется выиграть, а с другой… я слишком хорошо помню, что было после Олимпиады.

Сердце упало. Женя замерла, пораженно распахнув глаза и даже приоткрыв от удивления рот. Алина… не хотела выигрывать, потому что боялась, что она вновь от нее отвернется. Глупая! Даже если Женя займет последнее место, она никогда больше не будет ее игнорировать. Не сможет.

— Ну что ты, — порывисто выдохнула она, придвинувшись ближе и заглянув Алине в глаза. — Я не обижусь на тебя, если ты выиграешь. Пойми, после Олимпиады я была очень расстроена, я очень хотела это золото. Дело было не в тебе. Просто… — Женя тяжело вздохнула и накрыла ладонь Алины своей. Та вздрогнула, а после несмело переплела их пальцы. В груди у Жени потеплело. — Я вела себя как свинья. Ты выиграла честно, Алина. Ты была лучше меня, и судьи это поняли. Я… Мне так жаль. Я до сих пор корю себя за то, что сделала тебе больно. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Прости.

В глазах Алины блестели слезы. Женя прерывисто втянула в себя воздух, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и она расплачется.

— Прости меня, — выдохнула она, стискивая худое тело Алины в объятьях и утыкаясь носом в основании ее шеи.

Алина вцепилась в ее плечи так, словно это было последнее их объятье.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, Жень, правда.

Они полежали в молчании.

— А знаешь, — внезапно хихикнула Женя. — В некоторых аспектах ты все-таки та еще мелочь.

— Ой, иди ты, взрослая. Ты всего на два года меня старше! — Алина шутливо пнула ее в бок. — Старушка.

Женя рассмеялась и немного отодвинулась, чтобы показать Алине язык.

— Лучше расскажи, как доехали, — попросила Алина, положив голову ей на плечо.

И Женя начала рассказывать. Она бы вообще сделала, что угодно, лишь бы лежать так вечно.

.

.

.

Перед произвольной, казалось, в воздухе искрило. Женя разминалась, слушая новую песню любимой группы, и думала о своих шансах на золото.

Если она откатает без единой ошибки, медаль у нее в кармане. После короткой с перевесом в полбалла лидировала Алина, но Женя знала, что это не конец. Она сможет все отыграть.

На лед ей предстояло выйти через полчаса, и сейчас самое время было погрузиться в свою программу и настроиться на победу. Но она не могла. Мысли то и дело возвращались к тому, что она проиграла Алине дважды. И Женя боялась проиграть еще раз.

После того разговора в номере прошло пять дней. Женя улыбалась Алине, перекидывалась с ней словами на льду, они гуляли. Женя то и дело ловила на себе испытующий взгляд Этери Георгиевны, и это напрягало. Тутберидзе смотрела на нее так, что Женя не могла сосредоточиться и раз за разом допускала ошибки.

Перед короткой программой она тоже поймала на себе это взгляд, но на этот раз она встретилась с Этери глазами. И блестяще откатала короткую, немного оступившись на флипе.

Женя попрыгала на месте и размяла шею. Скоро должен был прийти Брайан. У парней как раз заканчивалась тренировка, и он был с Юзу. Женя вспомнила, что Юдзуру обещал прийти и посмотреть на ее выступление, и на сердце немного потеплело.

Она волновалась, очень волновалась. Обычно прослушивание любимой музыки помогало расслабиться и сконцентрироваться, но сейчас Женя чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она нашла глазами Алину, которая разогревалась на другом конце бортика, забавно размахивая руками и подпрыгивая на месте, отчего ее небесно-голубая юбочка вздымалась вверх.

Женя сглотнула и отвернулась. Не сейчас. Нужно заняться разминкой. Она одернула юбку и прогнулась, разминая спину. Мимо нее прошла Алина, скрывшись за шторками, разделявшими каток и зону отдыха. Женя проследила за ней краем глаза, недоумевая, почему она решила выйти прямо перед стартом.

Внезапно ей в спину что-то ударилось. Удивленно вскинувшись, Женя обернулась и заметила, что Алина, хитро улыбаясь, выглядывает из-за шторки. Опустив взгляд, Женя увидела теннисный мячик, с которым Алина любила играть. Загитова мотнула головой, приглашая присоединиться к ней, и Женя недоуменно приподняла брови. Что можно делать в зоне отдыха прямо перед соревнованиями?

Но не поддаться на уговоры Алины она не могла. Сняв наушники и дождавшись, когда Этери Георгиевна отвернется, она быстро скользнула за штору и выпалила:

— Что? Я разминаюсь. — Женя не хотела, чтобы ее голос прозвучал грубо, но перед выходом на лед она всегда становилась строже, чем обычно.

— Я… — Алина замялась и немного покраснела. — Я хотела пожелать тебе удачи. У тебя все получится.

— Спасибо, — Женя даже смогла улыбнуться. — У тебя тоже все получится. Пусть только посмеет не получиться! — шутливо погрозила пальцем она и крепко обняла Алину, чмокнув ее в щеку. — Будем рядом стоять на пьедестале.

Алина покраснела еще больше и прильнула к ней ближе, целуя в губы. Поцелуй был коротким и смазанным. Алина, смущенно пискнув, сразу убежала обратно на каток, а Женя так осталась стоять, расплывшись в глупой улыбке. Губы горели от фантомного ощущения губ Алины, в голове было поразительно пусто. Алина поцеловала ее. Уже во второй раз. И Женя намерена была вернуть ей этот долг.

— Женя? — раздался удивленный голос Брайана. — Разве ты не должна быть на катке? Время! — он показал на часы. До выхода на лед оставалось десять минут.

Но Женю это не тронуло. Она кивнула и вернулась к бортику, но ее мысли занимал только этот короткий поцелуй. Волнения не осталось, все ее существо заполнила нежность.

Произвольную Женя выиграла.

.

.

.

— На Чемпионате России мы поменяемся местами, — шепнула Алина, обнимая Женю на награждении. Женя ухмыльнулась и прошептала в ответ:

— Ты сама меня вдохновила на победу, малявка.

Их объятие затянулось, и, наверное, со стороны это выглядело максимально странно, но Жене по большому счету было плевать. На ее шее висела золотая медаль, она обнимала любимого человека и была счастлива в этот момент.

После награждения Этери Георгиевна подошла к ней и просто сказала:

— Поздравляю, Женя. Но с каскада выезд мог быть ровнее.

Женя стояла, удивленно хлопая глазами и глядя в спину уходящей Тутберидзе. В горле щипало от радости, а эти слова от бывшего тренера только подлили масла в огонь. Она расплакалась. Сильно, так, как не плакала даже на Олимпиаде. Брайан хлопал ее по плечу, говорил, что она молодец и что он верил в нее. А Женя утирала слезы и отворачивалась от камер.

Алина поцеловала ее. Она выиграла золотую медаль. Жизнь начинала налаживаться.

После банкета, схватив за руку Алину, Женя вытащила ее из зала и отвела в угол коридора. Алина покорно следовала за ней, не делая попыток остановиться или спросить, куда они идут.

Остановившись, Женя развернулась к Алине и выпалила:

— Почему ты поцеловала меня тогда, в раздевалке, и перед произвольной?

— Я… — Алина покраснела и закрыла лицо руками. — Жень, обязательно так прямо? Может, не надо…

Но Женя чувствовала лихорадочное возбуждение. Казалось, скажи ей сейчас без страховки прыгнуть четверной флип — она пойдет и прыгнет, даже не задумавшись. Поэтому она отмахнулась от слов Алины и, подавшись вперед, прижалась к ее губам. Алина прерывисто выдохнула и приоткрыла губы, отвечая. Она больно впилась пальцами Жене в плечи, но поцелуй не прекратила.

Женя провела языком по нижней губе и отстранилась, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха. Глаза Алины блестели, она тяжело дышала, а ее щеки покраснели, став под цвет олимпийской пачки.

— А знаешь, почему я тебя поцеловала? — хрипло выдохнула Женя, обняв Алину за талию.

— Почему? — так же хрипло и немного робко спросила Алина.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, дурочка.

Алина замерла, так и не закрыв рот и не отпустив Женю. В ее глазах читалось недоверие и удивление. Кашлянув, она пробормотала:

— Как девушку?

— Как девушку, — прошептала Женя. — Как самую лучшую в мире девушку.

И Алина подалась вперед и поцеловала ее — на этот раз поцелуй вышел долгим, нежным и трепетным. Женя наслаждалась вздохами на двоих, сбившимся дыханием и влажными от слюны губами.

Она действительно любила эту девушку.

И пусть ей понадобилось много времени, пусть они живут в разных странах, пусть они соперницы на льду, она точно знала — больше она Алину не бросит.

Потому что не сможет. Потому что Алина дорога ей.

— Я люблю тебя, — проговорила она и, получив в ответ: «Я тоже люблю тебя», крепко обняла Алину, прижав ее к себе.

Женя была счастлива.


End file.
